We've Got Swag
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Tony gets called old by some teenagers and tries to look young by wearing a sweater with the word 'swag' plastered across it. Tony doesn't get the reference, but Steve sure does. Some teasing leads to some slash and such. Stony. SLASH. Randomness fic.


Tony walks into the room, sporting a bright new sweater. He has a giant smile on his face, feeling content at the fact that he wasn't feeling old.

Earlier that week, some kids had told Tony that he was too old to understand the lingo of the common teenager. With resenting that, Tony went to some urban-style store for teens, and found a sweater with 'SWAG' embroidered brightly across the front. Without knowing what it meant, or what the abbreviation was made for originally, he bought the sweater.

Now, back to present day, when he walked into the dining room for breakfast with the other Avengers.

Natasha snickered behind her hand. Clint was leaning into Natasha's shoulder, trying feebly to muffle his laughter. Bruce watched him with wide eyes, wondering how Tony just didn't know. Thor just smiled along with Tony, liking the shininess of the colors that were used on the fabric.

Steve, however, understood that reference. He flushed, figuring that Tony probably knew what it meant. But, then his mind wandered. Tony would've said something. If Tony was gay, and wanted to come out, this would not have been the way he'd have done it. He probably would have thrown a party, and ended it with fireworks broadcasting his secret sexuality city-wide.

So, after thinking into it a little further, Steve thought to have some fun with it. He didn't know if his best friend was truly gay or not, but that didn't mean Steve couldn't poke a little fun at Tony's lack of knowledge.

Steve stood up from the table, and walked up to Tony. He smiled brightly, and kept his gaze fixed on Tony's sweater. "So, Tony…you've got swag?"

Tony smiled brightly. "Yes, I do, Cap. Thanks for asking. I am definitely young and awesome enough to have swag. Don't you think?"

Steve nodded, a painful smile plastered upon his face. Then, he had a fantastic idea. He didn't want the teammates to blow the cover with laughing, and I guess since they knew that Steve understood the reference, that they'd understand this next part.

Tony then wrapped an arm around Steve, and it just made Steve's part so much easier. "We've got swag!"

Bruce, Natasha, and Clint ceased laughing immediately. They stared up at the two men with wide eyes, stunned silent by the secret that they just realized Cap had told. Plus, they were trying to process if there was some kind of relationship between their two friends.

Bruce chimed in first. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Tony looked confused, and Steve answered before he could. "I think…the timing just wasn't right before."

Natasha then asked her question. "Does he understand what's going on?"

Steve shrugged, and looked over at Tony. He pulled himself free from Tony's grasp. Tony watched carefully as Steve rushed away. "What just happened?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Tony, please just go to your computer, and use the urban dictionary."

"Why?" Tony asked, narrowing his eyes.

Natasha shook her head, and pointed at Tony's sweater. Tony's eyes widened and he ran off to his room. He noted that next time he would check the language before advertising it.

When he got into his lab, he started in on Jarvis. "Jarvis, please look into the definition of 'swag' for me."

"SWAG: A term that was invented in the 1960s in Hollywood. It stands for 'Secretly We Are Gay'. There is more information on this topic listed. Sir, would you like me to further investigate?" Jarvis asked gently.

Tony's face was completely drained of color, and his voice was shaking slightly as he told Jarvis that no more needed to be said. He plunked down on his sofa, and put his head in his hands. He was never, ever going to act vain again.

Tony thought through the breakfast thoroughly, trying to remember specifics. He needed to evaluate how much damage control he needed to do.

Everything he remembered was pretty innocent, and could be repaired simply. That is, until he got to remembering Steve's actions.

Steve flushed at the table at one moment of seeing the word across Tony's chest. Steve walked up, and point-blank asked him if it was true. That was the joke, Tony thought shortly. The not-joke was after he had thrown his arm around Steve. The not-joke was when Steve said 'We have swag', and the room went silent.

Why did the room go silent? Tony played it three more times in his mind before figuring it out. Then, as he remembered Steve running out of the room for the fourth time in his mind, it hit him. Steve wasn't joking. He had basically come out in front of the whole team.

Steve was gay. Tony thought about it for a moment, and smiled. The only thing Steve would need is acceptance right now, and that could be helped in an instant.

Just about he was about to head back upstairs to Steve, he realized something. Steve hadn't just managed to confess he was gay. Steve had managed to also discretely admit a crush on Tony.

Tony smiled even wider. This was going to be way simpler for Tony to handle.

Sure, Tony could try to comfort his friend. It's not something he wasn't familiar with; at the same time, Tony Stark was not one that ever really felt comfortable in those emotional type situations.

The fact that Steve liked him was way easier. It's not like Tony hadn't thought of, on very frequent occasion, the idea of them being together. He just didn't think the super-soldier would ever have wanted to go there with him.

So, he hurried up to Cap's room. He knocked on the door, and was greeted with a small voice from the other end. "Go away."

"It's me, Steve. Come on, let me in." Tony asked gently.

Steve hesitantly got up from his bed, and slowly opened the door to Tony. "What do you want?"

"Could you please let me inside, Steve? I think we have something to talk about." Tony said gently. Steve shook his head. Tony just sighed. "Listen, you got the whole team laughing at my expense. I think you can at least let me inside to talk things over."

Steve flushed, and motioned for Tony to come inside his room. Tony rushed inside at once. As Steve closed the door behind them, Tony plopped onto the bed. He lay back, and made himself as comfortable as in his own room.

Steve laughed. He lay down beside Tony on the bed, and laughed gently. He turned to face Tony. "At least I know this won't change."

"What?" Tony asked curiously.

"You will never be anything but this. You will always be overly comfortable, and confident, and utterly stubborn. I like seeing you relaxed like this." Steve said, gently gazing at Tony.

Tony smiled gently. "I like being relaxed like this. You know, it's easier to be like this here with you than anywhere else?"

"You really mean that?" Steve asked gently.

Tony nodded, smiling lazily as he leaned against the pillow. "What you did today was brave."

Steve turned away from Tony now, staring up at the ceiling. "No, Tony, what I did today was reckless."

"You're ridiculous, Steve. Nothing will change because of today. Well, maybe, possibly…but only if I was interpreting things properly." Tony was rambling.

Steve always loved it when Tony rambled. It meant that Tony was being vulnerable, and that furthermore, Tony was on the verge of trusting him with something important. "What do you mean?"

Tony took a deep breath. He tangled a hand in Steve's hair, and Steve quickly faced him. Without a chance for either of them to say another word, Tony caught Steve's lips with his own. Steve was immediately kissing Tony back, with too much fervor to have been previously been imagined. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve. This made Steve move to straddle Tony. That's about when they had to pull away for breath.

"So, swag?" Steve asked, laughing gently.

Tony laughed gently. "It's up to you whether you want to keep this a secret."

"Tony," Steve said so softly it was practically a prayer.

"I mean, if you even are sure this is what you want. I'm a mess, and apparently not as smart as I thought." Tony said, staring nervously.

Steve smirked. "You're not dumb, Tony. You are simply getting too old for acting like a teenager."

"You're saying I should act my own age?" Tony said, quirking an eyebrow while moving his hands down to squeeze Steve's ass. "I should be doing more grown-up things?"

Steve groaned, and leaned down to claim Tony's lips. He started grinding his hips into Tony's hips, causing a loud moan to rip from Tony's lips. Steve moved his lips to Tony's neck, biting and kissing and sucking, causing Tony to buck his hips up into Steve as a response.

"Yes, Tony. Grown-up things like that," Steve said, hesitantly moving his hands underneath Tony's shirt. He grabbed the hem of the shirt and sweater, and with a nod of approval from Tony, yanked it over his head.

Tony immediately followed, knowing that since Steve had gave signal by first move that he wanted more. Next they were slowly ridding each other of their bottom clothes, teasing each other and kissing and groaning along.

When they lay nude on the bed across from one another, they just stared at each other for a few soft moments. "Is this your first-"

"Yes," Steve answered carefully, shamelessly scanning his eyes over all of the new things that were offered from Tony without the barrier of clothes.

"Are you sure-"

Steve sighed, rolling over Tony and fitting perfectly between his legs. Tony moaned roughly at the much-needed contact. "Are you sure, Tony? You're the one who keeps hesitating."

"I just…I don't want you to regret this." Tony said in a less-than-steady voice. His voice was unsteady due to the fact that Steve had wrapped Tony's legs around his waist, and was moving his hands over to around Tony's ass.

"I won't." Steve said assuredly, reaching down to give Tony one small peck before raising an eyebrow. "Uh, do you have any-"

Tony put a hand over his forehead. "I do. The tube is all the way over there on the floor, in my pants pocket."

Steve smiled gently, leaning down to kiss Tony once more. "One second."

The second Steve lifted himself up, Tony groaned in displeasure. Steve smirked at Tony, and laughed gently as Tony yanked him back on the bed before he could get to the pants. Tony pushed Steve to be laid back, and started quickly kissing his way down Steve's chest. It took more time than Steve would like to admit for him to figure out what Tony was doing.

"Oh, Tony," Steve said. It was pretty much all of the words that made any sense that could come from his mouth as Tony's lips were currently sucking hard on his now painfully hard dick.

Tony stopped before Steve could come, and Steve finally completely understood. Tony laid back once more on the bad, and Steve fit perfectly again between his legs. Steve pulled Tony's legs up around his waist, lining up with Tony's entrance.

Steve looked up at Tony with a ton of uncertainty painted across his features. Tony just smiled up at the beautiful man above him reassuringly.

Steve slowly pushed his member into Tony, moaning loudly as he did so. Then, his brain started working overtime, and he gave another nervous glance to Tony. "Wasn't I supposed to…prepare you for that?"

Tony laughed gently. "I'm not the virgin here, Steve. I'm fine." Tony's voice sounded strangled. He was trying with all his might not to rush Steve to start going already and risk scaring the soldier off. "Real question…how are you doing, Cap?"

"I'm…really good." Steve said, burying his face in the crook of Tony's neck. "I think I need to move though. Can I move?"

"Fuck, yes," Tony said in a snap. Then, he looked up at Steve carefully. "I mean, if you want-"

Steve cut Tony off by snapping his hips once. As Tony moaned in pleasure, Steve kept moving at a quickening pace. Tony tried to keep grip on Steve's shoulders as Steve moved faster than the possible pace of a regular human man. He was Steve Rogers, and being enhanced by serum really had its perks.

It lasted far longer than Tony thought it would, with Steve thrusting at constantly fast and hard pace. When they both came, in about a minute separation from one another, they each were practically screaming out each other's names.

Steve slowly pulled out of Tony when they were both done, and laid back beside him. Tony rolled over and lay looking away from Steve. "I can leave now, if that's what you want."

Steve's eyes widen, and he moves quickly to wrap his way around Tony protectively. "You're not going anywhere." He starts kissing his way up and down Tony's neck softly as he moves his hands soothingly around Tony's upper body. "Please, don't think like that. I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now," Tony says hesitantly, "I know from experience that it's only a temporary thing. People say that to me, and then they decide I'm too old or too grumpy or too messed up to stay around."

Steve feels saddened. He knows that Tony hasn't ever really had a stable relationship or friendship in a while, but Steve had always thought it was because Tony had impossibly high standards. It took a while, but Steve moved away from Tony carefully, as he thought of an idea to convince him he was there to stay.

Tony watched carefully as Steve walked across the room and picked up the sweater. When Steve put it on, it didn't fit loosely like it did on Tony. It fit fairly snug, but it was as decent to wear as the tight t-shirts that Steve wears everywhere.

Steve pulls on his boxers and sits on the edge of the bed, smiling. "Do you want to go get some cheeseburgers or something?"

Tony sat up, a huge smile on his face. "You're actually willing to go out of this room like that?"

"Yes, I am. I don't know if this is enough to convince you, but I'll keep trying. I'm not going anywhere." Steve said gently. "However, unless you have absolutely no shame, you might want to put something on."

Tony rolled his eyes, pulling on his pants quickly and moving across the room to grab Steve's t-shirt to wear. "Do I look okay?"

Steve jumps off the bed, and grabs Tony's hand. "You look fantastic. Let's go."

Tony told Steve to go ahead of him, and he'd be down in a minute. He just needed to find his wallet.

When Steve enters the room, all eyes are on him. Natasha and Clint have knowing grins on their faces, Thor looks utterly confused, Loki is trying to deftly explain it all to Thor in hushed tones. Finally, Bruce lets out a low whistle as Tony enters the room.

"I shoulda known," Bruce said, a big smile plastered on his face.

Pepper smirked, cuddling more into Bruce. "I did know."

"I thought Steve had told you," Tony said, putting an arm around Steve's shoulders with a huge grin plastered on his face. "We've got swag."

**Fin.**


End file.
